Cinder kouji
by Azuna10
Summary: poor kouji this sucks -.-;;; PLEASE REVEIW THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL.


I'm the author of this story AND PLEASE be very gentel on the comments….

(I'm sooo sorry kouji -_-;;;)

Kouji: say what….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THEM…WHICH IS WHY THEY ARE LUCKY.

Kouji: er…why me?

me: cause yer my third favorite character? ^.^*

Kouji:-_-;

me: AHEM…once upon a time there was a simple family in a village who had a devilishly handsome son named kouji

Kouji: yer damn right I am *thumbs up*

All except me:*sweat drop*

me:*drool* huh? Oh yeh ^-^; but alas…he had two ugly evil step sis-err brothers named Chichiri and hotohori

Hotohori: LIAR! I'M MUCH MORE HANDSOME *pulls out mirror* OH YOU SEXY THING !

All:-.-;; ANY HOW they also had a step mother named mitsukake…

Mitsukake: *in a pink gown with make up* I'm sooo pretty!* sparkle sparkle*

All:…

Kouji:… I'm adopted….right...

Me:uh….they where very mean to him.

Chichiri: I'm mean noda! *pokes kouji *

Kouji: ow…the…'pain'-.-

Chichiri: oh no…I'm sorry noda!

Kouji: -.-;;;

Me:*sigh* any way there was a grand ball comin' and tickets where limited only and they all wanna come.

Kouji: I don't.

me: quiet.

they all bought a ticket and prepared to go to the ball.

Chichiri:wanna come noda?

Kouji: no.

Me: kouji begged them to let him come but…alas it's no use *cry*

Mitsukake: *in a see-through flower gown* you sure?

Kouji: YES I'M VERY SURE NOW GO AWAY MY EYES R' BURNIN'!.#

Me: poor kouji.

Kouji: WOOHOOO I'M FREE!

Me: they left him peeling onions.

Kouji: *crying*

Me: gasp kouji why are you crying? O.o?

Kouji: *sniff* stupid onion -.-#

Me: oh…-.-; then suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and an orange hair very hot bandit arrived ^-^

Tasuki: *cough, cough*stupid entrance…

Kouji: genrou?

Tasuki: kouji!

Me: the two kawaii bandits started doing the 'bandit dance' in rejoice.

Tasuki: hi I'm just yer stupid floating f***er here ta grant your wish.

Kouji:oh…key that sounded wrong.

Tasuki:now listen yer forced agains yer f******* will ta go to a gay ball,got it?

Kouji:uh….ok

Tasuki:ok now strip.

Kouji: *blushes and holds hands defensively* WHOA buddy let's not go there ^^;;;;;

Tasuki:NOT LIKE THAT YA IDIOT. I'm just gonna change them into tucks!

Kouji: why do I have to take'em off?

Tasuki: ….. cause I have no idea how ta' use this staff…

Meanwhile

Hotohori: what's wrong Chichiri?

Chichiri: I CANT FIND MY STAFF NODA! NODANODANODANODA!

Hotohori: please calm down^-^;;

Chichiri: I AM CALM DAHAHAHA!*twich*

Me: riiiiiight.-.-

Meanwhile

Tasuki:*is bruised* OK!NOW I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!

Kouji: *is full of bite marks* REALLY? ARE YA SURE? NOTHING WILL MOVE, POP, SCRATCH, and BITE,?

Tasuki:YAH, YAH ZIP IT. Ok…here we go.

Me: and now is a good time to put your helmets and run to the nearest tree or hospital.

Tasuki: OK NOW YADDA YADDA YADDA POOF.

*cloths turn into tucks*

Kouji: FINALLY. It took ya 6 f***** times!*puts them on*

Me:and the now handsomer bandit is all dressed up and is ready ta rumble ^_~

Tasuki: I'm outa here.

Me:and with a poof the very hot bandit 'misteriously' landed in my room

Tasuki: what the f-

Me: come here cutie *-*….

Tasuki:**********************!

Me: meanwhile the other devilishly handsome bandit is in the front of the door and making his awesome entrance speech

Kouji: knock, knock who's there? It's kouji! Kouji who? The devilishly handsome bandit that lunatic told ya! Oh come in come in! Arigato!

*all dancers blink at him*

Me: he saw his other step sister…brother..thingy dancing with the princess who looks awfully…familiar -.o?

Chichiri: BACK! BACK NODAAAAAA!* slashing a whip at princesss*

Kouji: yeash what is wrong with y-AAAAAAAAAHHH THAT AINT NO GIRL!

Tomo: I AM TOO KAKAKA KISS MEH SEXY MAN?

Me:*about to throw up*

Kouji: *shrieks* I'M OUTA HERE.

Tomo: NOOO MY SEXY MAN! COME BACK!

Me: the make up wearing lunatic-er…'princess' followed poor kouji who may need to see therapy after this running for his dear life

Kouji: OH MY GOD HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!

Tomo: don't worry my love I'm good at chi rising techniques too!

Kouji: !

Me:-_-;;;; after running so fast he had his head band caught on a tree branch and the 'princess' picks it up

Tomo: I must find him

E: the next morning some of the guards search all over town for the owner of the head band but. Well no luck, till the came across kouji's place.

Guard one: one of you lost a head band head band?

All look at each other signaling "say nooo T-T": err…no why?(noda)

Guard one: because whoever lost this will be the groom for this lovely maiden

*reveals picture of tomo in a skimpy bikini*

All: XP

Guard two: oh great. we scrambled their brains.

The end.

Ok it sucked DON'T BLAME ME IT'S MY FIRST TIME AND IT'S LAME I'M A HORRIBLE WRITTER. Their occ?


End file.
